Family or Freedom ?
by Black Night Wolf
Summary: Can you have both or do you have to choose? Thats the choice Luffy must make after he's freed from being a slave with his sisters and lives on the island of Amazon Lily. Will he live out the rest of his days there as his family wishes or will he leave them to become the freest man in the world, the Pirate King. *Under Revision*
1. Meet the Grandpa

In a little island in the East Blue called Dawn island. There lives a four year old boy called Monkey D Luffy, who is currently hiding behind a bar counter. Why you may ask? Well it might be because his so called self proclaimed loving, caring, and absolutely amazing number one Grandpa in the whole world is trying to help train him again to be a marine. Now some might say it's sweet that his Grandpa Garp cares so much for him as to actually help train him. Since Garp is known as the marine hero for cornering the famous Gol D Roger so many times. However, Garp has a habit of taking things a little too far, like when he threw him in the woods with absolutely nothing for a couple of days and then right after he got out of the woods he made him fight a bunch of monkeys, or when he dropped him into a chasm where it took him three days to fall down. So see he takes things too far sometimes. Anyway now you might be wondering what crazy thing he came up this time to train Luffy with. So on that note let's begin the story~

Garp was running down the street as he was yelling. "Luffy come out here right now, it's time to train you to become a strong marine just like your Grandpa here!" Then Garp skidded to a stop right in front of a building that had a sign that read "Partys Bar" in the front. Then Garp without a second of hesitation, went straight through the wall of the Partys Bar even though there was a perfectly good door inches away.

"Garp what have I told you about crashing through the wall instead of using the door?" A pretty green haired lady named Makino, who was the bartender of the party bar told Garp with a stern look on her face."But it's no fun, anyway where's Luffy? We're already off to a late start for his training," he asked after he pouted.

Makino sighed. "Fine but you're fixing the wall and why do you want Luffy anyway? Don't tell me you're training him again after what happened last time."

"Of course. He has to have a high pain tolerance to be a great marine, besides last time he only had a broken arm. That should be nothing to a future marine in training." Garp replied as he nodded to himself. "Now you never answered my question, is Luffy here or not?"

Makino looked uncomfortable and anybody could clearly see she didn't want to answer the question, but before she could say anything something sneezed behind the bar.

Garp smiled and walked past Makino, who looked like she wanted to stop him as he walked behind the bar. Then you could see him hit something with his fist as he called out, "You can't escape the fist of love!"

"Ouchie Grandpas a meanie!" A little boy who has black hair and has a shirt on that says anchor screamed out, while nursing his head that had a pretty good size bump on it. As you probably have guessed or have known this is Monkey D Luffy, Garps grandson and the boy who doesn't have any wish at all to be a marine.

"Come on Luffy it's time for training." He said as he grabbed Luffy by the back of his shirt and carried him away, while Luffy was kicking and screaming to let him go.

"Garp please, can't you just let him go and skip the training for this time." Makino pleaded.

"Don't be ridiculous Makino, marines have to train all the time to keep in tip top shape to catch all the scum of the earth." Garp replied with an annoyed look on his face as he walked out of the bar while still holding onto Luffy, who was still kicking and screaming.

While Garp was walking towards the beach the other villagers in the town came out along with the mayor of the small town named Woop Slap.

"Garp's at it again." One of the villagers whispered while talking to her husband.

"Should we try to stop him?" Another villager asked. "Are you kidding do you want to be killed?" Another villager replied. But then before anything else could be said or done Woop Slap stepped up and spoke. "Garp, what are you doing to the poor boy this time?"

"I'm training him to become a strong marine of course, just like his amazing grandpa here Bwahahaha." He laughed out, while he looked at Wood Slap like he was an idiot for even asking such a question."Besides it's no business of yours to ask what I do with my grandson anyway."

"Of course it's my business since he's a citizen of my town" Woop Slap replied with a challenging look on his face.

"Bwahahaha I didn't know you had any fight in you Woop Slap, but don't worry Luffy will be fine and then when he's old enough he'll become a big strong marine" Garp replied while he was still holding onto Luffy and laughing.

Woop Slap looked like he wanted to say something else but then he just turned around and walked away while he yelled behind him. "Garp you better be careful if anything happens to one of my citizens because of you I'll never forgive you."

The rest of the villagers followed his leave even though most of them were giving Luffy hesitant glances.

"Don't be ridiculous everything will be fine!" Garp yelled at Woop Slap's back not knowing that he'd end up regretting this decision for the rest of his life. Garp turned the other way and continued walking towards the beach with Luffy in his grip, who apparently fell asleep when this confrontation was happening.

* * *

**Please read author notes remember they can tell you important stuff for the future of a story ;).**

**Hi this is my first chapter story, now I'll try to update this every week but when I have testing (which comes up in a couple of weeks) I might have to take a break. Oh by the way I don't plan on having any OCs and if I do they will be very minor characters that ****will most likely show up once and then go off into the sunset to never be seen again ;). So next chapter I'll try to get updated next Monday and I might do it sooner if I'm enough chapters ahead.**

**Also I'm not really planning any pairings for this story since I suck at romance so please review and let me know if you like it or not and if I made any mistakes let me know. One last thing I don't like flames or whatever people call them I find them sick and disgusting especially when I find them on other people stories. Remember people who come here to write aren't experts or published authors we come here to this site to get better at writing or to have fun not to be bullied or belittled. So if anybody flames on my stories I shall ignore it and if you do flame I hope you stop it and realize you're hurting people when you do that. **

**Now if you're not a flamer I'm sorry I ranted there *sweat drops* and remember I don't mind critiques so if I did something wrong lay it on me (just try to be nice about it). Now I hope you enjoyed and if not I'm sorry. So goodbye and I hope to see you next chapter ;). Oops I just realized I never put a disclaimer so no I don't own One Piece or anything in this franchise~**


	2. Flying Away

Garp arrived at the beach while still holding onto Luffy. On the beach you could see a bunch of balloons tied to a big stake in the ground, while a couple of the balloons were already popped.

"See Luffy for your training today, you're going to learn how to survive in the sky because you never know what might happen when you're a marine." Garp started saying as he finally looked down to Luffy who was in his hold. Then his face went red as he punched Luffy. "How dare you fall asleep on me when I'm talking to you, don't you know how to be respectful to your elders!"

"Ahhhh Grandpa that hurt!" Luffy yelled with tears in his eyes as Garp dropped him to the ground.

"Well that's what happens when you're being disrespectful to your elders." Garp replied with an annoyed look in his eye."Now as I was saying, it's time to start your training for today even though we're already off to a late start."

"Grandpa why do I have to train? None of the other kids in town do it." Luffy said while still rubbing his head.

"Well none of the other kids in town are going to become a great marine like you will be," he replied.

"But Grandpa, I don't wanna be a marine, they're so boring. I want to go on adventures and have fun when I grow up." Luffy pouted.

"You brat! Marines aren't boring, they have a very important job to protect people from scum like pirates and bandits. Don't disrespect them!" He yelled while punching Luffy over the head again.

"Waaaa Grandpa stop that!" He cried out while nursing his head again.

"You can never stop the fist of love!" Garp yelled back while walking away from Luffy and towards the stake in the ground that had a bunch of balloons tied to it. Then he grabbed the stake out of the ground and ripped all of the balloons off the stake. He tossed the stake to the side while he was holding onto all of the balloons by their string. After that he started walking towards Luffy, who was trying to back away from him.

"Grandpa what's with all those balloons?" Luffy spoke up with a scared look in his eyes.

"This here is for you're training today. Which you would know if you were listening earlier!" Garp yelled with an annoyed look in his eye, while he stalked towards Luffy the way a lion would stalk his prey before it goes in for a kill.

"What training?" Luffy gulped.

"Sky training of course." Garp looked at him with an almost sadistic look in his eye.

After he said that he grabbed held of Luffy while tying all of the balloons onto him. He tied some of them to his arms while others to his chest.

"Remember Luffy try to stay away from seagulls, sharp things, and anything you think of that could possibly pop a balloon." He said as he finished tying all of the balloons onto Luffy.

"Ahhh Grandpa no, please stop!" Luffy screamed as Garp let him go.

"Also those balloons only have about eight hours of air left in them. You would have had more time if you hadn't tried to run away earlier but oh well!" Garp shouted at Luffy who was about twelve feet in the air now.

"Somebody please help me I don't wanna die!" Luffy shouted as he was still going up higher and higher into the sky.

"I feel like there was something I forgot to tell him." Garp mumbled to himself while staring at Luffy who was almost so far up now that he looked like a speck. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell him to try to stay near the island, so when the air decompresses out of those balloons he can kick his legs back and forth so he can eventually land. Ah I'm sure it's fine and he'll figure something out since he's my grandson after all Bwahahaha" Garp laughed out.

"Ah I might as well go back to the bar and see if Makino has any donuts or rice crackers since it's going to be awhile." Garp said with a grin on his face as he walked back to town. Not knowing that this would be the last time he saw his grandson for quite awhile.

* * *

Meanwhile with Luffy who was still in the air screaming and crying, heard a loud pop noise. Luffy looked up to see a seagull on the balloons, who was glancing at the other balloons with curiosity shining in his eyes. Then the seagull moved and pecked at one of the balloons which caused another loud pop noise, and also made Luffy drop down lower.

"No you stupid bird! Stop that and go away!" Luffy shouted with tears streaming down his eyes.

Unfortunately that seemed to egg the bird on even more, so it started popping more balloons and then even more birds showed up and started popping balloons too.

"No please I don't wanna die yet! Please, please stop it!" Luffy screamed while sobbing now.

Luffy was dropping down pretty fast now and sadly he wasn't above the island anymore. He was above the ocean now and he didn't know how to swim at all, so if he did drop he would drown for sure.

He only had about 15 balloons left now before he would completely fall but there was nothing he could do to stop the birds. Luffy knew he would most likely die by drowning out here all alone. So he did the only thing he could do, he kept sobbing and screaming hoping it would actually make a difference.

Then Luffy started counting the pops to know when he would fall.

Pop! So thats nine left!

Pop! Eight!

Pop! Seven!

Pop! Pop! Pop! Four!

Pop! Three.

Pop! Pop! One!

Luffy held his breath as he could already fill the wind rushing through his clothes as he fell from about ten feet in the sky.

Pop! Zero!

Then he hit something hard and passed out.

* * *

**Author's note time ;). ****Also I don't own One Piece or anything in the franchise.**

**I know it's a short chapter like my last one and I was going to make it longer but I wanted to thank the the people who reviewed, favorited, or followed my story, or even the people that just viewed it. So thank you very much and don't worry I still plan on updating this coming up Monday. Also I'm sorry about leaving a cliff hanger but I guess that's just what authors do to keep people hooked ;) (Please don't throw anything at me). Also does anybody know the world noble that owned Hancock and her sisters I thought he was named but I can't find it anywhere? **

**Anyway thank you ****mireee3D2Y and ****TheBlackSeaReaper ****for reviewing ;). Thanks to anybody who also followed and favorite my story, or even if you just viewed it ;). Oh one last thing if you have time please review I love to hear everyones opinion or even if you just want to critique me if I did something wrong I don't mind. So goodbye and hope to see you all again~**


	3. Captured

At the same time Luffy was doing his training there was a ship close to Dawn island. Now this ship was no ordinary merchant, pirate, or marine ship. No this was a slave ship, a ship that is said to carry a fate worse than death to anybody who was taken to it. The reason why the ship was known to carry a fate worse than death is not because of the ship itself but because of the people who own it. As they were known to be slave traders the cruelest people in the world who only care about money and their own status.

I know some of you might be wondering what they're doing in the East Blue since most slave traders stay near Sabaody Archipelago. Well see these slave traders had pretty bad luck or as other people might call it they were pretty weak. See they haven't sold anybody since they first started as a group a whole year ago. Now one of the reasons is because other slave trading groups have beaten them to the punch. Another reason well lets just say that the last time they tried to capture somebody at Sabaody Archipelago they tried to take a child at the amusement park, and most of them are still recovering from that ordeal and will never look at mothers the same way ever again.

In fact their name was WEAK as it stood for Wild Eagles And Kangaroos. The reason they named themselves that is because the two partners who started the group kept disagreeing on their group name. One partner wanted to name the group Wild Eagles while the other one disagreed and wanted to call it Wild Kangaroos. Eventually they compromised and decided to use both Eagles and Kangaroos in their group name and in the end that's how it turned out. Now some might say why didn't they just switch Kangaroos and Eagles so they wouldn't be called WEAK, but instead WKAE. Well my friends they were too dumb and didn't think it through and by the time they did realize it, it was pretty much already too late since they were already called that by other people.

So as you can see their reputation was basically down the drain if they had any at all to start with. So they decided to come to the East Blue known as the weakest of all the seas to hopefully catch some people to sell back at Sabaody Archipelago. See one of the reasons most slave traders stay in Sabaody is because more devil fruit users are known to come there, along with famous pirates and Fishmen. All of which sell for a really good price, but even normal humans sell at least at 500,000 beri. Which is still a lot of money, even though most slave traders try to go for the big catches. Also the more exotic and younger looking the slave is the better.

So the WEAK slave traders have come to the East Blue to catch a bunch of normal humans to sell back at Sabaody Archipelago. So far they actually managed to capture about ten different people. Sadly though for them they were all pretty up in age as out of the whole group the youngest was fifty nine. So everyone on the ship were pretty down about it.

"It was your fault that we didn't get better slaves!" The Captain yelled at a crew member. "I mean look at this pathetic bunch they'll most likely never sell!"

"I'm sorry Sir but they were the only ones I could capture." The crew member said while fumbling over his words.

"What about that women you were talking too earlier?" The Captain shouted at him.

"But sir, she helped me out and even gave me some free cookies." He replied with a scared look in his eyes.

"Free cookies, you mean to tell me you let our chance to actually maybe sell something good slip away for free cookies!" The Captain roared out while striking the crew member across the face.

Then you could see him grab the crew member by the neck while the rest of the crew cheered their Captain on.

The crew member started begging and pleading that he didn't want to die and he promised he'd catch someone better next time. Even though none of it mattered as the Captain didn't even seem to be listening as he snapped the crew members neck without mercy and threw his body across the deck.

"See men this is what happens when you're sentimental and weak!" The Captain yelled out to the rest of his men on deck. "This is why we never make a profit so remember this men we are slave traders not saints! This is not a job for the soft hearted since kindness gets you nowhere in life!"

The rest of the crew members cheered while the Captain made his speech.

"What's Going on Eagle?" The Co Captain asked while he was walking onto the deck.

"Nothing Kangaroo just dealing with soft hearted scum." Eagle replied.

"Ah I see, have we made it to another island to raid yet?" Kangaroo asked while rubbing his eyes as he kicked the dead crew members body overboard.

Eagle smirked. "No not yet, but trust me when we do will catch the finest we can find among the men, women, and children."

If you hadn't have guessed or known already, these are the two partners who started this group and while they're really weak compared to the other slave traders. Remember they were strong enough to make it in the grand line for awhile. The reason why they decided to join together is actually because they were childhood friends who dreamed of becoming pirates together so they could become filthy rich. So when they could afford to buy a ship they started out as pirates but last year they decided they weren't able to make that much money in the pirating business, so they decided to make a career change to slave trading instead to make more profit.

"Captain's there's something falling from the sky!" The Lookout shouted. After he said that everybody on the crew looked up to see a speck coming closer and approaching fast.

"Don't worry it's probably just a bird that got shot down." Kangaroo said.

"Umm sir it looks bigger than a bird it almost looks like a child." The Lookout replied.

Everybody on the crew laughed. "Don't be ridiculous children don't just fall from the sky." Eagle said while he also laughed.

But then Eagle got smashed into the deck as something slammed into him hard.

"Captain Eagle are you alright?" Most of the crew members shouted while trying to run over to him and Captain Kangaroo stood there in shock. Also the Lookout just shook his head. "I tried to warn you."

"I'm fine, i'm fine." Eagle told them while standing up, which caused something to fall off his chest and onto the ground.

"Jeez do you guys really think I would seriously get hurt by something like a child falling on top of me from the sky." He said while looking down and nodding to himself and then something seemed to click as he realized what he just said. "Wait why the heck did a child just fall from the sky?"

All of the crew seemed to be in shock as well as they were all just staring at what slammed into their captain. Which was a little boy with black hair that seemed to have his right arm bent at an odd angle while it looked like he was bleeding too.

It looked like Captain Kangaroo snapped out of it first. "Well why does it matter?" He said while going over to the boy and looking at him with an evil grin on his face.

"What do you mean Captain? I mean a child just came down from out of nowhere." A crew member asked.

"What do you think I mean? Are you really that stupid? I mean look at the boy we finally have something good to sell once we patch him up so it shouldn't matter where he came from." Kangaroo said while looking at the crew member as if he was absolutely stupid. Everybody seemed to realize this as they cheered that they would finally be on their way to becoming rich and becoming real slave traders or as some people like to call them kidnappers.

Captain Kangaroo looked frustrated and angry though. "Well what are you waiting for grab the kid and patch him up, after all if he's dead he does us no good. Besides why are you cheering, this is just one kid when we make it to the next island we'll capture dozens like him along with other good slaves as well!" He shouted at them.

The crew members stopped their partying as the Captain yelled and started rushing towards the kid to treat him. As one of the crew members named Lady Bug grabbed the kid and took him to the infirmary.

* * *

"So what's the next island anyway?" Kangaroo asked.

"Apparently it's a tiny island called Dawn island that only has one small village on the outskirts, but it is part of the Goa Kingdom so unless we want to run into some nobles we better not go too far inward on the island." Eagle replied.

"Why would we want to stay away from the nobles?" A crew member asked. "I mean aren't they the ones we sell our slaves too?"

"Why yes that's the case, but in the East Blue you would probably get about at least five times less than you would when selling at the auction house in Sabaody Archipelago." Kangaroo replied.

"I think we should stop and wait to attack the village tomorrow, that way the fire will be less noticeable during the day and we won't have a bunch of marines chasing our tails." Eagle said while looking up at the sky that was getting dark.

"Yeah I guess we can call it a night and pillage the village tomorrow, besides it's always more fun to see peoples faces when they realize there going to a fate worse than death." Kangaroo laughed. "Now i'm going to go check and see how our little prize is doing."

* * *

Meanwhile Lady Bug was patching up the boy they found in the infirmary while complaining and mumbling to himself that he wasn't a baby sitter and that this stupid brat better sell for a bunch of money.

When he finished patching the boy up as best as he could he saw the infirmary door get pushed open as Captain Kangaroo walked in.

"So how long does he need until he's mostly healed so we can sell him?" Kangaroo asked with an uncaring look on his face.

Lady Bug sighed. "He should be ready to sell when we make it back to Sabaody Archipelago since luckily Captain Eagle broke most of his fall. He did break his right arm though and fractured his main bone in his right leg as well as sustain several cuts and bruises, but give him a couple weeks maybe a month and he'll be in absolutely fine condition to sell."

Kangaroo grinned. "That's good, even if we had to go back to Sabaody Archipelago right now it would take about a month to get there even with our top speed."

"Well make sure you take care of our little prize and if he wakes up come and get me." Kangaroo commanded as he walked out of the infirmary and back onto the deck.

Then a little bit later Lady Bug fell asleep on another cot in the infirmary after he strapped the boy down to the bed.

A few hours later he woke up and decided to check on the little boy not knowing that said little boy was waking up from his slumber. So just as Lady Bug moved his arm close to Luffy's head to check if the cut there was still bleeding, he suddenly he got a nasty surprise as something clamped it's jaws onto his arm.

* * *

Meanwhile on deck most of the crew were in bed, the only one that was still up was Seagull the Lookout who was known throughout the crew as the walking dead or vampire since he hardly ever slept. It had actually been a really peaceful night so far with nothing really interesting happening at all until a yell was heard throughout the whole ship.

Seagull stood straight up as everybody on the ship awoke out of their slumber and started rushing towards the sound which apparently came from the infirmary.

"What the heck is happening?" Captain Eagle roared as he came out of one of the Captain's quarters with a murderous look oh his face.

Then a crew member ran towards him. "Captain we need help apparently the boy we found earlier woke up and bit Lady Bug and now we can't get the boy off his arm."

"Well what do you expect me to do about it huh? If he can't get one little brat off his arm then he doesn't deserve to be in this crew!" Captain Eagle yelled as he turned around and went back to his Captain's quarters to go back to sleep. The crew member flinched back at his yell as if he physically struck him, then he heard a yawn as another door opened.

"So our little prize woke up eh? I thought I told Lady Bug to come get me the moment he woke up." Captain Kangaroo yawned as he exited the other Captain's quarters while stretching his arms out.

"Um that's the thing Captain Kangaroo, we need help because the boy woke up and bit Lady Bug and now he won't let go of Lady Bug's arm" replied the nervous crew member.

"Hahaha so our little prize has some fight in em eh? That will just make it even more fun when we break him." Kangaroo said with a big smile on his face.

"So you'll help?" The crew member asked.

"Yeah I guess, since the rest of you are so incompetent that you can't figure out how to get a child off of somebodies arm." Kangaroo replied as he started walking towards the infirmary while he pushed past anybody that got in his way. When Kangaroo arrived at the infirmary he saw several crew members in there trying to coax the boy into letting go or trying to pull the boy off. Apparently the crew members took the straps off the boy to try to pull him off Lady Bug's arm. Which in turn made the boys teeth sink even deeper into Lady Bugs arm while more blood started gushing out.

"Get him off right now!" Lady Bug shouted.

"We're trying too but he won't let go." One crew member grunted while trying to pull the boy off Lady Bug's arm.

Kangaroo finally had enough as he walked into the infirmary. "What are you idiots doing? Don't harm the merchandise!"

"The only thing that's getting harmed right now is my arm!" Lady Bug shouted with an angry look oh his face.

"How dare you speak to me like that you little inferior ingrate, I am your Captain and you will treat me with respect!" Kangaroo roared out with a furious look on his face.

The crew member who was holding the boy dropped him as he flinched. So the boy hit the ground and ended up letting go of Lady Bug's arm in the process. Then the little boy stood up as he tried to go after Lady Bug again but Kangaroo grabbed him first.

Kangaroo smirked. "Hello my little prize now you're going to be a dear and answer some questions for us, ok?"

"Let me go i'm gonna teach that jerk a lesson!" The boy shouted while struggling in Kangaroo's arms while Lady Bug got up and started cleaning his wound. Lady Bug was also giving the boy a dark glare while mumbling about brats he would love to kill and if he needed a rabies shot now or not.

"Now my little prize don't be so hasty." Kangaroo replied with a sick grin on his face.

"Don't call me that! My name is Luffy not prize, and also i'm not little!" The boy who was apparently called Luffy roared out.

One of the crew members looked at the boy. "So why do you keep going after him? I get why you bit him since he was a stranger after all, but I don't get why you only keep going after him and not the rest of us."

"What do you mean I didn't bite him because of that?" Luffy replied with an angry look on his face.

"So why did you bite him then?" A different crew member questioned with a curious look on his face.

"Because he stole it!" Luffy said while glaring over at Lady Bug who was stitching his arm up.

"He stole something from you?" Another crew member said with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah he stole my meat!" The boy yelled while still glaring at Lady Bug.

"What do you mean he stole your meat?" A crew member asked.

Luffy had a furious look on his face as he remembered the moment. "Well see I was eating a bunch of meat and next thing I know this jerk is standing above me while all my meat is gone."

Everybody in the room looked confused. "There's no meat here you sure you weren't dreaming?"

Luffy was nodding to himself. "Oh yeah Gramps told me about those things" Then something seemed to click as he went teary eyed. "So you mean the meat wasn't real?"

Lady Bug looked absolutely furious. "Of course not you little idiot! You mean to tell me you bit me because you couldn't tell the difference between a dream and reality!"

"Yep your welcome Shishishi." He laughed in Kangaroos arms.

Lady Bug's face went red as people swore they saw smoke coming out of his ears. "Why you! Don't you mean you're sorry!"

Kangaroo glared. "Stop it Lady Bug, now boy why did you fall from out of the sky?"

Luffy looked at the weirdly. "Huh? Who are you people you're not Grandpa?"

"You just realized that? Then who did you think you were talking to this entire time?" All the crew yelled after face faulting.

"Oh so are you marines like Grandpa?"

"No we're not the marines. So what's your Grandpa's name anyway?" Kangaroo asked while he was smirking.

"I don't know, I always call him by Grandpa but I think it might have been Guppie or something like that" Luffy replied.

"So what's your full name?" A crew member asked.

"Oh i'm Monkey D. Luffy."

Everybody froze in terror. "You mean Monkey as in Monkey D. Garp the legendary marine hero also known as Garp the Fist."

"Oh yeah I think that's what some of the villagers called Grandpa." He replied.

"We're so dead it's official." A crew member gulped.

"I didn't even know the legendary Garp had a son let alone a Grandson." Another crew member said, who looked to be in a state of shock.

"Wait where am I anyway?" Luffy asked.

"You're on my ship, my little prize." Kangaroo answered while having a big grin on his face.

"I told you not to call me that!" Luffy shouted while he tried to kick Kangaroo, but right when he moved his leg he suddenly felt a surge of pain go up it as he yelped.

"Now now my little prize don't be hasty, remember you're hurt from falling out of the sky after all." Kangaroo said while placing Luffy back down onto a cot. "So what were you doing in the sky anyway?"

"I'm not gonna tell you anything, besides I don't know!" Luffy shouted while trying to be threatening but ended up coming off as cute instead.

"So you don't know how you ended up falling down from the sky and onto our ship?" Kangaroo said while looking Luffy directly in his eyes.

"No of course not, after all it's not like my Grandpa was training me or anything." He said looking down at the floor while whistling and puckering up his lips.

_"He's such a bad liar." _The whole crew thought.

"I see." Kangaroo smirked as he held down a struggling Luffy and strapped him back onto the bed. Then he walked towards a cabinet drawer and opened it up while he grabbed a syringe that was inside and then he filled it up with a sedative. So he walked back towards Luffy who was shouting at him and inserted it into one of his veins and injected the sedative into him.

"What is that?" Luffy mumbled, who had mellowed out a lot and was looking very sleepy.

"Don't worry my little prize you're just gonna go nighty night for a bit." Kangaroo cooed while running his hands through Luffy's hair as the boy fell asleep.

"Um Captain we're going to return him to his island right?" A nervous crew member asked.

Kangaroo glared. "Why would we do that you stupid fool!"

"Because he's Garp's grandson." The crew member squeaked out as he was shaking in fear.

"So that just makes him an even better prize. Do you realize what someone related to the legendary Garp might go for. I'm already drooling just thinking about." Kangaroo said with a crazed grin on his face.

"But Captain would the nobles even buy him since he's related to a famous marine?" Another crew member asked.

Kangaroo laughed. "Of course nobles absolutely love collecting whether it's fishmen, famous pirates, or even relatives of famous commoners. It doesn't matter if you're related to a famous marine or a famous pirate as long as it's not a noble anything goes in slave trading."

A different crew member spoke up. "Captain there's also the matter of Garp himself, won't he be after us for taking his grandson?"

"Do you see Garp here cause I sure don't?" Kangaroo said sarcastically. "So lets turn this ship around and head back for Sabaody Archipelago."

"Huh but why Captain? Weren't we going to raid another village tomorrow?" A confused crew member asked.

Kangaroo sighed while rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. "I'm dealing with a bunch of incompetent fools. Where do you think the boy came from idiots? If we go raid that village tomorrow we might as well kill ourselves, since if Garp's there we're all screwed. Besides we have more than enough now with our little prize here."

"Oh you're so smart Captain." The crew member said.

"Well what are you all still standing there for? I told you to start turning this ship around didn't I?" Kangaroo shouted.

"Sir yes Sir!" All the crew members shouted back as they rushed out of the infirmary to start turning the ship around, except Lady Bug.

Lady Bug grunted. "So what do you want me to do with the brat now?"

"I want you to keep him locked up in the infirmary and try to keep him heavily sedated at all times except when he has to eat or go to the restroom but be sure to keep an eye on him." Kangaroo replied. Then Kangaroo walked out of the room but not before he said one last thing with a threatening look in his eye. "Also Lady Bug I better not find any new injuries on our little prize got that?"

"Of course Captain." Lady Bug gulped.

* * *

During the next morning they had already started on there way back towards the Grand Line and they had also explained their situation to Captain Eagle who woke up. Captain Kangaroo was now walking down to the infirmary to check up on their little prize.

As he walked in he saw that the boy had woken up and was having a glaring match with Lady Bug.

"What's going on here?" Kangaroo asked.

"This brat here won't cooperate. When I was actually nice enough to let him up to go to the restroom he tried to escape while biting me again." Lady Bug hissed out.

Kangaroo walked up to Luffy and smirked. "Now you listen to me little prize you're going to be a good boy and listen to everything we tell you to do and when we make it to Sabaody Archipelago a nice noble is going to pay a lot of money for you ok?"

"No." Luffy spat on him.

"Why you!" Kangaroo lost his temper as he slapped Luffy across his face as he dragged him to the restroom by his hair while Luffy started screaming. "Now you will listen to me you insolent little prize remember I am the slave trader you are the slave I am above you never forget that!" He yelled at Luffy as he threw him in front of the toilet.

Luffy looked up in tears as his leg broke the rest of the way so he couldn't move away from the incoming kick that Kangaroo gave.

Kangaroo grabbed him by the hair as he brought him up to look at him directly in the eye. "You got me?"

"No I won't." Luffy mumbled while he coughed up a little bit of blood.

Kangaroo looked like he was about to snap again and murder the boy but he seemed to be able to calm himself down this time as he realized he just damaged his prize.

"Fine then. Lady Bug fix him up and make sure he doesn't escape and put on his slave collar so the boy knows what he is now." Kangaroo said as he dragged Luffy onto the cot and strapped him down into it again. Then Kangaroo started to leave the infirmary. "Oh also put a gag in his mouth and when he's ready to apologize come and get me." He said as he left the room.

"See that's what you get you stupid little brat." Lady Bug smirked as he went to a cabinet and pulled out a collar and a gag. Then he went over to Luffy and tied the gag in his mouth as he also clicked the collar onto Luffy's neck."Now listen here brat if you try to remove this collar here it will blow up ok?." Luffy just glared at him and didn't do anything.

"Whatever. Personally I would love to see you blow up, but if you're gonna do it wait at least until we sell you" Lady Bug said.

* * *

**Authors note time ;). Also I don't own One Piece.**

**Hi again this is my longest chapter yet yippee! Anyway I can't guarantee all my future chapters will be like this some might be longer, some might be shorter, and some might be exactly the same. So yep anyway I do respond to everyone's reviews through private messages usually but for people who are guests or just not signed in at the moment i'll respond to them during authors note time. **

**Also I know at the beginning I said I didn't really plan for any OCs to show up soon and to be honest I wasn't planning on it but then when I was doing this chapter I was thinking about having one of the kidnaping groups from the Sabaody arc capture Luffy but then I was thinking this is set fifteen years back ago in the series would they have been even old enough to do slave trading yet and then I was like wait why would they even come to the East Blue in the first place. So I ended up creating some OCs but don't worry they're not going to take over the story and become Mary sues or anything. Honestly I plan for them to show up next chapter and then a couple chapters later for a talk with Garp and then they maybe mentioned every once in awhile but that's it.**

**Now i'll also answer some questions that I seem to get a lot now the number one question is are Luffy and Hancock going to get together? Now i'm sorry but as I explained the first chapter I suck at romance so no they are not getting together is this story. Their relationship is going to be sibling like. Again i'm really sorry if that disappoints you. Now I do plan on Garp appearing in a couple chapters now along with his reaction and i'll try to add Dragon's and the villagers reactions too. Oh also I plan to have Hancock and her sisters come in next chapter so I hope you look forward to that ;).**

**Oh also I have a poll on my profile page to see if you guys want me to change my update day now this poll will be up until May 20th 2015 and whatever day ends up getting the most votes will become my update day ;).**

**Devin Dracul: I'm so glad you liked this story so far you have no idea how happy that makes me and also for the Luffy not being able to swim part when he was young that was actually in the manga as well. For some reason when they did the anime they changed that part. For my story i'm sort of doing the anime and manga stuff combined. Also I do plan on Luffy eating the Gum-Gum fruit as well as meeting Shanks, Ace, and Sabo. Also I only did Monday because that was the day I ended up posting the first chapter on so I decided to try to stick with it and thanks for calling my fic a good story ;).**

**Anyway thank you everybody for all your favorites, follows, and reviews. It makes me really happy to know that somebody likes my story ;). Now first thank you Alucard Bellsing,thank you my other follower who for some reason keeps getting his name deleted out of this part (i'm so sorry) , SoraxKariFan93, colonelchainsaw, and kingofdragons2250 for following. Thank you Alucard Bellsing, SoraxKariFan93, WinterSnowing, colonelchainsaw, jam klaoo, and tsunade senju for favoriting. Thank you jam klaoo, DarkeZombie, WinterSnowing, Devlin Dracul, and Alucard Bellsing for reviewing. Last but not least thank you my 256 viewers.**

**Thanks everybody and i'll see you again next Monday. Remember to try to review I always love hearing what you guys have to say or even if you just want to send me a smiley face if you don't have that much time ;).**


	4. Sold to the highest bidder!

For the whole month everything continued on the same as Luffy refused to do anything they said, so he was basically tied to the bed the whole time. While Captain Kangaroo was in a bad mood about it and Captain Eagle didn't care. Lady Bug had healed Luffy and declared he was in sellable condition which made Captain Kangaroo a tiny bit happier. So far they haven't run into any trouble which was a lucky break for them. Today was the day they would arrive at Sabaody Archipelago and the crew couldn't be any happier about it.

"We're gonna be rich, we're gonna be rich!" The whole crew kept singing even though the Captain's kept slapping them upside down the head and told them this was only gonna be small cash compared to what they would get in the future.

Captain Kangaroo looked annoyed. "Are you idiots going to keep partying or are you actually going to do something useful?"

"Like what Captain Kangaroo?" One of the crew members asked.

"Like hm I don't know? Let's see you could maybe get the merchandise ready to sell so we can finally make some money!" Captain Kangaroo roared.

"Yes Captain Sir!" All the crew mates yelled as they scurried off the deck to get the slaves ready, but most of them ended up tripping over each other and so they all ended up in big dog piles.

"Idiots all of them." Kangaroo groaned as he turned around to face Sabaody Archipelago.

"Yeah they are aren't they? You know after we sell all the slaves we could kill them and take all the profit." Captain Eagle said, who walked up from behind him.

"No we can still use them, besides if we kill all of them we would get a bad rep and nobody would ever want to work under us again." Kangaroo replied.

"Yeah I guess so." Eagle sighed. "So which dock are we going to park our boat in this time?"

"I'm thinking dock one if we can, but today we most likely already missed the auction so we'll have to wait for tomorrow's." Kangaroo answered.

"I wonder what's going on?" Eagle asked as they could see several ships by dock one including a really fancy ship that looked like it had a figure head made of pure gold. "Do you know who a ship like that belongs too?"

"No way I can't believe we might be this lucky!" Kangaroo said with an excited tone in his voice.

Eagle looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you know what that symbol on their sails is?" Kangaroo asked while looking at the flag on the ship.

"No." Eagle replied.

"That symbol is the mark of a World Noble or as they're most known by the Celestial Dragons." Kangaroo said with a big grin on his face.

"No way you mean the World Nobles are here right now? Do you realize the amount of cash we could hall in if they were interested in even one of our merchandise?" Eagle replied, who started getting excited too.

"Exactly that's why we need to hurry up and get the slaves ready." Kangaroo replied.

Eagle looked confused again. "But I thought you said that todays auction was already closed."

Kangaroo had an evil grin on his face. "I said todays auction was most likely over, but we have a good chance that todays will still be open since a Celestial Dragon is here."

"Ah that would be great, I can imagine the cash now." Eagle had a starry eyed look as he was imagining what he would do with all the money they could get.

"We do need to hurry up before it ends though." Kangaroo said which snapped Eagle out of his day dreaming mode.

"Everybody on deck with those slaves ready to go now!" Eagle roared.

All the crew mates tumbled over each other as they all tried to rush up onto the deck at once. While the slaves were looking at all of them like they were complete imbeciles behind them and it seemed the Captain's agreed with their sentiment.

Eagle looked furious. "What are you fools doing!"

"Well we uh." A scared crew mate stuttered.

"Also where's my little prize?" Kangaroo spoke up.

"Um I believe Lady Bug is having a problem controlling him again." A crew member said just as Lady Bug walked through the hall onto the deck.

"Who's having a problem again?" Lady Bug asked who looked really irked, while he was holding onto a chain which was attached to a struggling Luffy's neck, who also had a gag around his mouth still along with his arms being chained together.

Kangaroo started walking over to Luffy. "Ah Lady Bug I see you brought my special little prize."

"Yeah and I better be getting a big chunk of whatever we make off that good for nothing little brat." Lady Bug said as he was nursing his arm where Luffy had apparently bitten him again.

Kangaroo was holding onto Luffy's chin while looking him straight in the eye. "Don't worry will be making lots of money if we hurry up and get to the Auction House before the Celestial Dragons leave."

Then Kangaroo turned around and left the boat, since they had parked their boat in dock four which was the closest they could get to the Auction House. While the crew members looked confused and were whispering about the possibility of a World Noble being here at this exact moment.

"Well what are you idiots waiting for!" Captain Eagle yelled.

"Nothing Captain." The crew mates stuttered while the ones leading the slaves stepped forward and made their way off the boat and onto Sabaody Archipelago, with Lady Bug taking the lead. While Captain Eagle decided to stay behind and watch the boat along with some of the crew mates that included their Lookout Seagull.

* * *

"Now make sure you watch the slaves and make sure they behave!" Kangaroo shouted to the men behind him while he was walking through a bunch of trees and weird looking bubbles.

"Yes Sir Captain!" Everybody yelled.

Then they continued to walk through the forest till they came to a stop at a building that was covered by vines and had a sign that read Auction on it. There were also guards stationed at the side of the building.

"What do you want?" A guard asked while he stepped up in front of them.

"What do you think?" Kangaroo said in a sarcastic tone while giving the guard an annoyed glare.

"I said what do you want?" The guard said with a threatening glare this time.

"And I said what do you think?" Kangaroo hissed while stepping up directly in front of the guard. The other guard and the crew members looked at each other as they were at a lost since neither side knew what to do as there was clearly a brawl about to happen.

Then the other guard stepped up and spoke nervously. "Hey I think I know these guys."

"What do you mean you know these guys?" The guard asked as he turned away from Kangaroo and gave the other guard a glance.

"They're slave traders and they're known all around town as being the weakest slave trading group that has ever existed hence their group name WEAK I believe." The other guard replied.

"Is that true?" The guard asked while giving the irked Kangaroo a glance.

"Yes but we're not the weakest by any means." Kangaroo said with his brow twitching and arms crossed.

"Heh I see. Well why didn't you just say so? If we knew you had some slaves ready we would have let you through the back entrance WEAK." The guard said with a smirk. "But wait you guys probably don't have anything right?"

"Ah I see you're blind as well as stupid then." Kangaroo said with a returning smirk as he pointed to Luffy and the other slaves.

"Why you little!" The guard said with his face being so red that he looked like a cheery tomato.

The guard calmed down a little as he looked at their so called merchandise. "Well I see you guys were only strong enough to capture a little brat that doesn't seem even old enough to be out of diapers yet and a bunch of old people who looked like they need to start wearing diapers again."

The guard looked confused though when he saw Kangaroo still smirking.

"You're just truly ignorant." Kangaroo said while shaking his head. "You see this so called brat is the grandson of the legendary Marine hero Garp the Fist."

"No way you weaklings couldn't have possibly nabbed Garp's grandson from right under his nose!" The guard said in shock while the other guard seemed to be in a state of shock too.

"Yeah we did." Kangaroo smirked. "Now are you guys going to let us in or not?"

"Yes we will, but you do know that the slave auctioneer gets a fee off of everything he sells right?" The guard asked as he snapped out of his shock.

"Of course so where do we enter at?" Kangaroo replied.

"We enter around back as I said earlier." The guard said while he turned around and told the other guard to stand at the entrance and guard it.

"Follow me." The guard said while he turned around and started walking towards the back of the Auction House.

"Ok." Kangaroo and the other crew members followed him as the waked to the back of the Auction House. Then the guard stopped at a door and took out a key and put it into the lock, as he turned it you could hear a soft click.

"All your slaves are ready to be sold right?" The guard asked as he looked at the the sorry looking group of old people, but his main focus was on Luffy.

"Yes do you think we're amateurs?" Kangaroo looked offended.

"Of course not." The guard smiled while he mumbled "yes" under his breath.

"I heard that!" Kangaroo shouted as he looked ready to strangle him.

"Whatever, anyway they all have bomb collars on already?" The guard looked surprised.

"Yes but I'll need to be compensated for those." Kangaroo nodded to himself.

"Fine." The guard grumbled.

The guard walked to a cage that held a couple other people in it to. The people that were in there included pirates, giants, and fish men.

Then the guard held out another key as he yelled at the slaves, "Don't start anything funny got it!" The slaves didn't seem to care though as they stared down at the floor, but you could hear "sold" a little off in the distance which made them all flinch. The guard unlocked the cage as another person came up from behind him.

"Hey Disco wants the next slave." Another so called employee there said.

"Sure which one?" The guard asked.

"I don't think it really matters since we've had such a great day so far with the Celestial Dragons being here and all. We were in luck since we had a bunch of slaves ready to sell and those slave traders keep bringing in more" laughed out the employee then he looked over to Kangaroo and his crew mates along with the slaves that they were holding onto. "Hey who are these guys anyway? Are they new employees?"

"No they're not, they just brought in more slaves to sell." The guard replied.

"Oh I see the more slaves the better after all it seems like the Celestial Dragons never run out of money." The employee laughed out again.

"Hey where's the next slave?" Another employee shouted who was running down the hall.

"Oh sorry I was just getting it." The employee from before said.

"Well hurry it up! We're down to the last one out of the batch we brought up to the front earlier." The other employee said.

"Ok well how about this one?" The employee said as he grabbed the chain out of Lady Bug's hand and dragged it forward, which started to cause Luffy to choke.

"Hey wait we get most of the money still right?" Kangaroo spoke up.

"Don't worry you guys will get most of the cut. So are there any special features about this one?" The employee asked while looking at Kangaroo.

"Yes he's Garp's grandson." Kangaroo said proudly.

"No way you mean thee Garp?" The employee questioned.

"Yes so hurry up and sell him already!" Kangaroo hissed.

"Yes Sir." The employee squeaked.

Then the employee rushed out while pulling a struggling Luffy behind him.

* * *

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen it seems I have to go back and bring out the next slave myself." A smiling Disco said. While the crowds in front of him started whispering about what would be brought out next.

"Where the heck is my next slave?" Disco whispered furiously.

"I'm sorry Sir we're still waiting on someone." A nervous employee replied.

Disco looked like he was about to blow up as he opened his mouth to shout something but then he stopped as he saw something was rushing towards them.

"I'm sorry Sir I brought the next one." The employee said as he started panting and gasping for breath.

"You mean that little brat?" Disco said as he pointed towards Luffy. "Fine are there any special features?"

"Yeah that's the thing he's Garp's grandson." The employee replied.

"This little brat is Garp's grandson?" Disco asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah I didn't believe it at first either but when you look at him carefully you can definitely see a family resemblance." The employee said while nodding to himself.

"This is great. Who brought him in anyway?" Disco asked with a big grin on his face. Just as the employee opened his mouth to answer, Disco turned around and walked back onto the stage. "You know what it doesn't matter just hurry up and bring the brat on stage."

"Yes Sir." The employee said as he walked right behind him and onto the stage while dragging Luffy behind him again.

* * *

Disco walked back out onto the stage. "Well ladies and gentlemen it seems I have a special little treat for you."

The crowd looked semi interested as a little black haired slave was dragged out on the stage.

"See this special little boy here, well not only is he young enough that you could pass him off onto your children's children but he's also related to a well known famous commoner called Garp the Fist. Yes ladies and gentlemen i'm talking about the same legendary Marine hero who went toe to toe with the Pirate King and came out alive."

The crowd looked really interested now as a lot of people eyes seemed to gleam at the thought of having that boy in their prized collections.

"Now you maybe wondering how he's related to Garp the Fist? Well my dear buyers he's his grandson, so not only is he related to the Marine hero but he's a direct descendant of Garp's bloodline."

Disco smirked as he saw a bunch of people interested so he decided to start the show. "So ladies and gentlemen I believe the bidding will start off at a generous 500,000 beri about so who start the bidding?"

"500,000!" A gentlemen yelled in the corner but he quickly got beat out as someone else yelled, "600,000!"

"Well my dear bidders it seems this bidding war has started!" Disco said as more people started shouting out higher numbers. Meanwhile Luffy was in a state of shock as he realized he was being sold like he was some sort of a possession. Then the numbers kept getting shouted out as people took up the bidding war.

"1,000,000 beri!"

"2,500,000 beri!"

"5,000,000 beri!"

"7,000,000 beri!"

Disco kept smiling as the price went up and then someone called out a price that shocked the whole room.

"100,000,000 beri!" A funny looking man in a spacesuit shouted.

"Well are their any other bidders?" Disco asked as he snapped out of his shock fast.

"Going once!"

"Going twice!"

"Going three times!"

"Sold to the gentlemen in the back, may I have your name please?" Disco asked.

"My name is Saint Roswald." The world noble spoke up from the back.

* * *

Meanwhile while that event was taking place their was another one that was occurring in the holy city of Mariejois or as other people like to call it hell.

"I want to go back to Amazon Lily." A young lady named Sandersonia said.

"We all want to go back so just suck it up." A pretty sixteen year old girl named Hancock said.

"Hancock that was sort of mean." The last of the girls replied, who was called Marigold.

"I'm just stating the truth." Hancock said.

"Sister I don't like .." Marigold started before Sandersonia stopped her and shook her head. "It's fine I forgive her."

"Don't you feel like somethings just changed?" Sandersonia asked as she looked at their cell door.

"Hmm what do you mean?" Marigold asked.

"I'm not sure." Sandersonia said as she looked confused.

"One things for sure things couldn't get much worse." Hancock spoke up.

"That's true." Nodded both the sisters in agreement.

"I guess whatever it is will just have to wait. After all will eventually figure out what it is whether it's good or bad." Marigold said while looking at her sisters.

* * *

**Authors note time ;). Also I don't own One Piece.**

**Hi everyone before you kill me I did put Hancock in and remember I never said she was going to meet Luffy next chapter I said she was going to come in. Now next chapter Luffy will meet the sisters. Now I hope I didn't make them too OOC but to be honest we never really got to see that much of the Boa sisters when they were kids so i'm trying to base it off their adult personalties while also wondering how they would be as slaves so yep. I'm sorry I didn't get their meeting this time I was planning on putting it in but then during the week I was really busy with school work and then my birthday was Saturday and then of course Sunday was Easter so I didn't have too much time too write ;).**

**Oh I decided to use Saint Roswald since I couldn't find the name of the noble that owned Hancock. First I was thinking of just making a Celestial Dragon OC, but then I decided it would be better if I used a canon character besides i'll have a great time when the Sabaody Archipelago arc happens in my story (even though it won't be for awhile).**

**Remember to vote on my poll if you haven't voted yet and thank you for all your support and remember to try to review I always love to hear everybody's thoughts and opinions or if you simply can't find anything to say send me a smiley face. It makes me happy and gives me motivation to keep on writing when I get reviews ;).**

**Devlin Dracul: Thanks for reviewing again and yeah I hate Mondays usually too ;). Anyway i'm happy somebody found my OCs entertaining and i'm also happy you thought I captured Luffy's personality correctly since I try to not make the characters too OOC. So till next time and Shanks will probably still take a couple more chapters to come in ;).**

**Thank you Devlin Dracul and La Jesus Quack for reviewing. Thank you La Jesus Quack, Wawv, and mugiwara-cristal for favoriting. Thank you Dark Angel Assassin's, La Jesus Quack, OnePieceeFan, Picu, UnicornsThatGamble, Wawv, contigoallday, dragon00nick, and mugiwara-cristal for following. Last but not least thank you my 471 viewers and 219 visitors for the month of March. Thank you my 63 viewers and 30 visitors so far for April. **

**Well this is goodbye until next time ;).**


	5. Welcome to Mariejois

After Luffy was sold he was taken off stage and put into a cell to wait until Saint Roswald paid for him.

"Did you hear, that kid over there got bought by that World Noble." A guard that was named Gabby pointed to Luffy.

"Really I wonder what the Celestial Dragon saw in that runt?" Replied another guard named Gabe as they gossiped like teenagers.

"Well I heard he was Garp's grandson." Gabby said.

"Really that little runt is from a famous blood line?" Gabe asked as he scrutinized Luffy.

"Yeah that's what I heard anyway." Gabby replied.

"What are you two yammering on about, aren't you supposed to be doing your jobs?" Another employee called Rob asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh um nothing Sir, do you need anything from us?" They both asked as they straightened up and got back to their positions.

"Of course the Celestial Dragon just paid and he wants his merchandise." Rob replied with a stern look.

"Oh of course." Gabe stuttered out as he walked towards Luffy's cage and unlocked it.

"Come on brat it's time to meet your new owner." Gabe grumbled as he reached out and clipped a chain onto Luffy's collar and took the gag out of his mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gabby warned.

"Why it's not like the little brats going to do anything." Gabe said just as Luffy bit onto his hand. Then Gabe started screaming and waving his hand around to get the brat off.

"Oh yeah we were warned that he's a biter." Rob laughed out.

"Get him off, get him off!" Gabe screamed out as he ran around the room trying to shake the brat off while his fellow employees laughed at him.

"Jeez just stand still and wait a sec." Rob said as he kept chuckling.

Gabe seemed to stop even though Luffy gripped on even harder which cause more blood to flow down his hand.

"Now you little brat i'm gonna give you until the count of three to listen to my instructions like a good little slave or you're going to get the shock of your life." Rob said as he walked towards Luffy with a taser in his hands.

Luffy didn't let go though if anything he bit down harder as he had a stubborn look in his eye.

"Get him off right now!" Gabe shouted as he had tears streaming down his face.

"I'm trying to so shut up!" Rob yelled back as he was furious with Gabe for interrupting his little showdown with Luffy.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you have till the count of three" Snapped out Rob who look annoyed.

"Three." Rob said as he took a step forward.

"Two." Rob took another step forward.

"One." Rob said as he stepped right up to Luffy as he brought down the taser onto Luffy's back.

Which caused Luffy to let go and shout while Gabe also got hit by the electrical charge on accident.

"Technically that was counting down till one not to the count of three." Gabby spoke up.

"What did you say?" Rob said threateningly as he held up the taser.

"Nothing." Gabby gulped.

"That's what I thought." Rob grumbled as he snatched Luffy's chain away from Gabe who was on the ground and started dragging the poor boy who could hardly move.

* * *

"So where's my merchandise?" Roswald asked who was miffed that they were making him wait so long.

"Don't worry Sir he'll be right out." Disco said as he was trying to appease him.

"Fine but don't make me wait too long, as I want to get back before my daughter's birthday after all." Roswald replied as a guard put down a chair for him.

"Of course I understand." Disco said as he smiled.

"You better or this establishment won't last very long." Roswald replied in a calm tone.

"Yes of course. So have you gotten your daughter a birthday gift yet?" Disco asked with a nervous smile.

"What do you think the slave is for?" Roswald replied as if he was talking to an idiot.

"Oh I see, so is this slave her first?" asked Disco.

"Yes she keeps wanting one even though she keeps talking about a giant or a mermaid, but I told her she has too start off small." replied Roswald as he started sipping some tea that a guard brought him.

Right when Disco was about to say something else the door opened up as Rob walked in.

"Sorry it took so long here's the boy." Rob said as he dragged Luffy forward.

"You better be." Disco hissed out as he stepped forward.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." Disco said as he turned around and bowed.

"Why is there blood all over his mouth?" Roswald asked as he stepped closer to Luffy.

"Um Sir I wouldn't do that if I were you."Rob mumbled nervously as he remembered what happened just a couple minutes ago with Gabe.

"I can do whatever I like. Now answer the question commoner!" Roswald shouted as he was mad about someone lower than him trying to tell him what to do, as well as ignoring him.

"Yes answer the question commoner." Disco said as he glared at Rob.

"Well um you see, there was this little accident but we got everything under control."Rob stuttered out nervously.

"Well what happened when you didn't have everything under control?" Disco asked as he clenched his teeth together.

"Um he might have bit another employee that was taking him out of the cage." Rob mumbled as he looked down.

"I'm so sorry, I understand if you want your money back. Or if you could wait a little longer we could train him for you" Disco rambled out as he kept bowing to Roswald.

"No he'll be perfect after all I want my daughter to learn how to train slaves, not have one that's already all trained for her." Roswald said as he smirked.

"Really?" Disco said as he was ecstatic that he wasn't losing all that money.

"Yes so i'll be taking my leave now." Roswald said as he started walking out the door.

"Of course I hope you come back soon." Disco replied as he was smiling.

"Well are you going to give me my merchandise or not?" Roswald snapped out as he glared at Rob.

"Of course Sir, here you go." Rob said as he bowed and handed out the chain.

"Can you do anything right? Incompetent fool." Roswald muttered out as he grabbed hold of Luffy's chain and started dragging him forward. Even though Luffy had apparently gotten over most of the taser shock now as he dragged his heels into the ground.

"What are you doing slave?" Roswald hissed out as he glared at Luffy.

"I don't like you weird spaceman, so you better let me go!" Luffy yelled out as he glared at him.

"You stupid commoner, you'll listen to me since i'm your master now!" Roswald shouted out as he looked furious.

Luffy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Will see how long that attitude lasts after you get branded." Roswald said as he yanked Luffy's chain forward.

* * *

Saint Roswald walked down the street with guards surrounding him on all sides. As well as dragging Luffy who now had another gag in his mouth behind him, even though you could see he was getting annoyed.

"Sir do you want us to take the brat?" Asked a guard as they got to the ship.

"Yes and take him to be branded right away." He hissed out as he handed Luffy's chain over to them as he walked onto the boat.

"How long is it going to take for us to reach Mariejois?" Roswald asked as he looked at the navigator.

"At our top speed it shouldn't take us more that an hour" The navigator replied.

"I want to be there in thirty minutes." Roswald said as he looked at the navigator as if he was daring him to tell him no.

"Of course Sir." The nervous navigator replied.

"Well what are you standing around for!" Roswald yelled at the guard who still hadn't moved since he had given him Luffy.

"Sorry Sir." Saluted the guard as he grabbed Luffy by the back of his shirt and fast walked off into another direction.

The guard walked down a long hallway and then went down a lot of stairs until he finally came to a stop at a door.

He opened the door as he walked in. You could see what seemed to be sort of a furnace off too the side that had what looked like to be a branding iron stuck in it. There were also old blood stains on the floor and some of it seemed to be splattered onto the walls as well. What looked to be the main center piece of the room though was a table that had several straps on it and it seemed to be dyed red from stains.

"Now brat it's time to decide where your mark is going to be at." The guard mumbled as he strapped Luffy onto the table.

The guard seemed to ponder this for a few seconds, but smirked as he figured out where he wanted to place it.

The guard then walked over towards the furnace and grabbed the branding iron as he walked over to Luffy who had a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Now first we have to take off anything that would get in the way." The guard said as he ripped off Luffy's shirt.

"Let's see, hmm I think I know the perfect spot for a little fighter like you." The guard smirked.

"Did you know that if the branding is done correctly it can even be done over someones heart." The guard stated it as if it was an interesting fact as he brought down the branding stick over Luffy's heart.

"Of course you'd have to be a professional to do it like I am." The guard smiled as he saw Luffy's pained filled expression.

Luffy had tears starting to run down his eyes as he wanted to scream, but couldn't because of the gag that was still in his mouth.

"Don't worry it's almost done now." The guard cooed out as Luffy blacked out.

* * *

"We're here!" The navigator yelled out as they docked in the city of Mariejois.

"That was 37 minutes and a half." Roswald said as he looked down on his watch.

"I'm so sorry Sir, but we had to go around some wreckage on the way here" The navigator mumbled out as he bowed.

"They're no excuses for failing one such as myself." Roswald replied as he took out his gun and shot the man.

"Well what are you all staring at? Go get all my items and bring them into my home!" Roswald yelled out to everybody who stood there in shock.

"Sir yes Sir!" All the men shouted as they rushed off to get all the items.

"Where's my daughter's birthday present?" Roswald asked.

"Um i'll go get it right away Sir." A nervous guard mumbled out as he walked away.

A couple minutes later the guard came back out with Luffy out cold in his arms.

"Sir what should I do with him for now?" The guard asked while he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Go throw him in with some of my other slaves for right now. Since we want my little girl to be surprised during her birthday tomorrow." Roswald replied.

"Of course Sir" The guard saluted as he walked off the boat and towards the building where the other slaves were being kept.

* * *

"What's going on?" Sandersonia asked as she heard the door open to where they were housed out.

"It's probably nothing just go back to sleep while you can." Hancock grumbled as she rolled over.

"But I think somebodies coming towards our cage." Sandersonia replied.

"Aww great haven't they already had enough entertainment today." Marigold said.

"Apparently not." Hancock mumbled as they saw someone make a stop at their cage.

"You'll have somebody else joining you for now." The guard grumbled as he unlocked the cage and threw Luffy in there with him.

"What is it?" Hancock asked as she still hadn't bothered turning around.

"I think it's a boy." Sandersonia gasped out.

"What get away from him then!" Hancock said as she turned around.

"Yeah you've heard and seen of what boys do Sandersonia! Get away from him!" Marigold shouted.

"But he's really hurt." Sandersonia got closer too him and started checking him over. Marigold and Hancock were about to say something else when they suddenly heard a groaning noise from the boy.

They looked at the boy in surprise as they saw him waking up.

"Don't move too much or you'll worsen your condition." Sandersonia said as she looked at him in concern.

"Who're you?" Luffy coughed out.

"I'm Sandersonia and in that corner is my sister Marigold and that person over there is my sister Hancock." Sandersonia pointed out.

"Luffy." The boy mumbled out.

"Huh?" Sandersonia muttered as she looked confused.

"That's my name it's Luffy." Luffy replied as he passed out from mental and physical exhaustion.

* * *

**Authors Note Time ;)**

**You all probably groan when you see those words right? Anyway hi again and technically they did meet this chapter (****eep don't kill me). Yeah I ended it there because I felt like it was a good stopping point and I procrastinated again and wrote this whole thing basically on Sunday (I probably shouldn't admit that to you).**

**Ok i'm like the worlds number 1 procrastinator i'll switch from reading a book, to writing, to pacing down the hallways while listening to music, to looking at all my reviews, and then i'll balance a toy on my finger all within the span of an hour while writing like twenty words (sweat drop).**

**Anyway onto the actual story part I want to personally thank Alucard Bellsing for catching a mistake I made so I could go back and fix it. Now i'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC, but to be honest we never got to see that much of Hancock and her sisters when they were younger so i'm trying my best. Also yes I put a taser in there, if the One Piece world has laser beams and cyborgs I don't see why they can't have a taser.**

**I have EOIs and Finals coming up in a couple weeks so I won't be ****guaranteeing that i'm going to update every Monday for the next couple of weeks. Now before everybody gets out there pitchforks i'll still try to update I just don't want to promise you guys i'm going to update when I might be too busy to do it. Now if I do have to skip a couple update days then i'll write them down and give you guys double updates during the summer. That means i'll probably give you a chapter on whatever my new update day is going to be, as well as another day that same week.**

**Also I still have my poll up so if you haven't voted yet please do so. It's open till May 20th 2015.**

**Thank you Alucard Bellsing, contigoallday, Devlin Dracul, and La Jesus Quack for reviewing. Thank you JustineLacus, Gllo Empire, and UnicornsThatGamble for favoriting. Thank you JustineLacus for following. Last but not least thank you my 813 viewers.**

**Devin Dracul: Awww you have no idea how happy your reviews make me. You're just so sweet and nice. I'm happy that so far it seems like you've enjoyed my story and I hope I don't disappoint you ;).**

**Now please try too review since it helps me get the motivation to write. After all I don't write the stories for me to read later, I write them for you guys. Also I know ****it's ****sometimes intimidating to write a review because you're thinking I don't know what to say and I don't want the author to get mad at me or it doesn't matter what I say. Trust me i've been in your shoes, now if you can't think of what to say just send me a smiley face or even if you do one word reviews I don't mind they all give me the encouragement to keep writing ;).**

**Well Goodbye and until next time ;).**


	6. Meeting the sisters

Sandersonia tried her best to help Luffy's wound, as she tore off some of her shirt to make a makeshift bandage. Hancock and Marigold were still not sure what to think of the boy, so they stayed in there corners of the room while they watched.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hancock said as she saw Sandersonia shivering now, because she only had half a shirt on.

"He needed help." She replied as her teeth were chattering.

"Exactly He. You know what they say about men!" Hancock spat out.

Sandersonia looked like she was about to start an argument with Hancock before Marigold spoke up.

"Guys stop it! What's done is done!"

Hancock rolled back over as she tried to fall back to sleep, while Sandersonia continued to watch over Luffy.

"So how's he doing?" Marigold asked as she looked curious.

"He's got a fever." Sandersonia replied as she felt his forehead.

"How bad?" Marigold asked as she looked a bit concerned.

"I can't totally tell, but it seems pretty high." Sandersonia replied as she started petting his hair.

"I see. What are you doing?" Marigold looked at her sister.

"His hairs really soft. I wonder if all boys are like that?" Sandersonia replied as she thought.

"Really?" Marigold gained a curious spark in her eye as she crawled towards Sandersonia. "Do you think I could pet him as well?"

"Sure." She replied back as she moved her hand away, so Marigold could take a turn.

"Wow it is." Marigold sounded awed as she continued to pet Luffy.

"I wonder if all boys are this cute too." Sandersonia giggled.

"Yeah I wonder if we can keep him." Marigold smiled.

"Yeah that'd be awesome, and when we get back to Amazon Lily everybody else can pet him as well." Sandersonia grinned as she thought back on her homeland.

"If we ever escape that boy is not coming with us!" Hancock shouted at her sisters as she couldn't believe they were being fooled by this boy.

"But," Sandersonia started before Marigold touched her shoulder and shook her head.

"Yes sister we understand." Marigold said as she stopped petting the boy and scooted away from him.

"Good." Hancock said as she huffed.

"We probably need to sleep some before the sun rises." Marigold laid down and tried to get comfortable.

"I need to stay up and take care of him though." Sandersonia said as she looked at Luffy.

"Sister go to sleep he'll be fine." Marigold said as she looked at Sandersonia.

"Ok." Sandersonia said hesitantly as she stared at Luffy. Though she decided to sleep right next to Luffy, as she curled up around him.

* * *

"Where am I?" Luffy asked as he opened his eyes and saw that he was in the arms of some weird girl.

Sandersonia started waking up as she felt Luffy shift in her arms.

"Hi." Sandersonia said as she saw that Luffy was awake. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Luffy said as he looked at her confused.

"I asked if you're ok?" Sandersonia repeated as she smiled at him.

"Who are you again?" Luffy asked.

"Don't you remember I introduced you to me and my sisters last night." Sandersonia looked concerned.

Luffy tried to think back to what happened after that mean spaceman bought him.

"No." Luffy shook his head as his face was turning red from all the thinking he was doing.

"Ok, well I guess I'll just have to introduce us again." Sandersonia smiled, even though she still looked worried. "I'm Sandersonia, over there is my sister Marigold, and the girl in the corner is my other sister Hancock."

"You got all that right?" Sandersonia asked as she saw Luffy staring at her.

"Of course," Luffy nodded. "You're Sunflower and the two girls over there are your sisters, Muffin and Hammock."

"Um, you're sorta close." Sandersonia sweat dropped. "I'm Sandersonia and they're Marigold and Hancock."

"That's what I said Sunflower." Luffy nodded to himself.

"No it's not and my name still isn't Sunflower." Sandersonia said as shook her head and smiled in amusement.

Luffy was about to say something else when another voice spoke up.

"What's going on?" Hancock groaned as she rolled over to face them.

"Oh sister, the boy Luffy woke up." Sandersonia said with a smile as she pointed to Luffy.

Hancock looked like she was about to make a snide remark when Luffy suddenly spoke up. "Hey you're Hammock right?"

"What did you call me?" Hancock looked offended.

"Hammock, that's your name right? Or are you Muffin?" Luffy grinned.

"Huh did somebody say muffin?" Marigold said as she shot up from where she was sleeping.

Luffy was about to reply when suddenly he yelped, as he moved a little bit to get more comfortable.

"Don't move too much you're still hurt." Sandersonia said as she looked at Luffy with concern.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy looked confused as his chest felt like it was on fire.

"The wound on your chest is still open." Sandersonia flinched as if she could physically feel his pain.

"Wound?" Luffy looked confused.

"Yeah it's your brand." Sandersonia replied with a sad look on her face.

"Huh brand?" Luffy tried to think of what happened to him.

"Yeah all the slaves get one so people know who we belong too." Sandersonia said just as they heard the cell door open.

"I'm here for the boy." The guard spat out as he entered the room.

"But he's still hurt!" Sandersonia shouted.

"Why should I care?" The guard grunted.

It looked like Sandersonia was about to mangle the guard, before Hancock and Marigold held her back.

"Let me go right now sisters!" Sandersonia said as she had tears flowing down her face from anger.

"No I'm not going to let you get blown up over some stupid boy!" Hancock whispered into her ear furiously.

"I'm sorry sister but I have to agree with Hancock on this one." Marigold said with regret in her eyes.

The guard walked towards Luffy as the three were arguing, and Luffy couldn't move away because of the pain in his chest.

"Come on slave." The guard said as he grabbed Luffy and carried him out the door.

The sisters snapped out of their argument just as the door slammed shut.

* * *

**Authors Note Time ;)**

**Yippee I was able to post this chapter for you guys. Now I wouldn't expect to see a chapter coming up this next Monday because today and tomorrow I'll be studying and then I have state testing Wednesday, Thursday, and ****Friday. And on Saturday and Sunday I'll most likely be lying in my bed going ugh. Yeah I already have it planned out even though I think I already feel the ugh coming on.**

**Now Luffy got to meet the sisters, so I hope that turned out alright and nobody was too OOC. I apologize if they were though.**

**Devlin Dracul: Thank you so much for the luck and I'm glad you think my story is ok so far. Also trust me luck never hurts and it still will probably be a couple more chapters until the escape ;).**

**Thank you contigoallday, Wawv, Devlin Dracul, Dark D Phoenix, and Son of Whitebeard for reviewing. Thank you Blazin'Blue, Mr. Indigo, Pana-sule, bombay07, Sommer3Butter, and miezi10 for favoriting. Thank you Blazin'Blue, Coriken2, Mr. Indigo, NasheiDragoneel, dreamwalkerlisa, Sommer3Butter, and miezi10 for following. Last but not least thank you my 1,274 viewers.**

**Wow you guys are amazing this story is over a thousand views ;). Remember to vote on my poll if you haven't done so yet.**

**Also please remember to try and leave a review on your way out. ****Anyway goodbye and until next time ;).**


	7. Happy Birthday

"Where's my daughter's present?" Roswald snapped at a guard.

"I'm sorry Sir it should be here any moment." The guard looked nervous.

"It better be, because my daughter's going to open up her presents any minute now." Roswald hissed as he looked at a mountain of presents. "And she needs to open up her main gift first."

"Of course Sir." The guard saluted him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go find it!" Roswald shouted as he looked annoyed.

"Yes Sir!" The guard said just as he was about to run off, before another guard came tumbling into the room with something in his arms.

"Is that the present?" Roswald asked as he walked towards the guard who held something in his arms.

"Yes Sir, here he is." The guard called Zelly panted out.

"Well why isn't he wrapped up yet?" Roswald looked highly annoyed as he stared at the boy in the guard's arms.

"Huh?" Zelly was confused as he stared up at Roswald.

"I asked why he isn't wrapped yet? Since he's a birthday gift for my little girl after all," Roswald snapped out.

"I'm sorry Sir but you never asked for him to be wrapped," Zelly replied.

"I didn't think I would need to, since birthday gifts are always wrapped before their given to the person they were intended for right?" Roswald looked at Zelly as if he was a complete moron.

"Of course Sir please forgive me for my incompetence." Zelly bowed his head.

"I'll let it go for this one time but it will never happen again, you got that?" Roswald shouted with a threatening look in his eyes..

"Yes Sir thank you for your kindness against such a fool like me." Zelly still had his head bowed.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get the gift ready!" Roswald looked furious as he saw that the guard was still there.

"Of course Sir, I'll go get it ready right away." Zelly ran off with Luffy still in his arms.

* * *

Roswald was starting to get more annoyed as the minutes passed by.

"Where the heck is he?" Roswald shouted out as he watched his daughter blow out her birthday candles from across the long room. "I mean how long does it take to stick the stupid slave into a box and wrap it up?"

"Ugh who the heck does that stupid fool think he is making me, one of the direct descendants of the saints, wait for him like some stupid commoner!" Roswald yelled out just as the guard walked in with a box that had holes in it, and it was wrapped up in baby blue wrapping paper with a pink bow tied around it.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Sir." Zelly put the box down in front of the other presents and saluted Roswald.

Roswald looked like he was about to smack him, but before he could his 'lovely' daughter ran up behind him.

"Daddy I want to open up my presents now!" Roswald's daughter, who was known as Shalulia, shouted at him.

"Just wait a minute." Roswald still wanted to teach this incompetent fool a lesson.

"No I want to open them right now!" Shalulia shouted again while she started stomping her feet.

"Fine go ahead." Roswald sighed and nodded.

Shalulia didn't even wait for him to finish talking, as she ran towards the presents.

She stopped right in front of the box that had holes in it. She looked at it curiously while she started ripping it open.

Shalulia didn't even bother looking at the tag on it that read Happy 12th Birthday Shalulia.

She finally got all the wrapping paper off and started opening the actual box part.

"What the heck is this Daddy?" Shalulia stared at the 'object' in the box.

"That's your first slave sweetie," Roswald replied.

"Where's the giant?" Shalulia mumbled with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"There isn't a giant right now," Roswald shook his head.

"But I asked for a giant!" Shalulia shouted back.

"Maybe you can get one next year." Roswald said trying to appease her so she wouldn't start a temper tantrum.

"No I want one now and I'm always supposed to get what I want!" Shalulia screamed as she had a furious look on his face.

"This is your first slave." Roswald had a stern look on his face.

"No I don't wanna stupid commoner daddy! I want a giant!" Shalulia screamed as she started throwing a temper tantrum.

"I'm sorry dear but you have to start off small, my father also started me off on a commoner. Also if you train this one right then i'll buy you a giant next time sweet heart." Roswald said trying to calm his daughter down.

"No! I want a giant now!" Shalulia screamed as she jumped up and down while she kept chanting "I want a giant!"

Roswald had no idea what to do so he went back over to Zelly. "Calm her down now!"

"But Sir I don't have any idea how to deal with a child." Zelly looked baffled.

"You better learn quick then." Roswald said as he glared.

"Of course Sir." Zelly squeaked out as he ran over to Shalulia.

"It's going to be ok, I'm sure you can get a giant next year. How about we go get your most favorite food in the world." Zelly smiled at Shalulia trying to calm her down.

"I don't want that! I want a giant!" She screamed at the guard while she stomped down on his foot.

"What are you doing? I told you to calm her down!" Roswald stormed over to Zelly, who was hoping up and down on one foot.

"I'm trying Sir!" Zelly shouted back.

"Are you shouting at me!" Roswald's face was bright red.

"No Sir, I'm very sorry Sir!" Zelly had some tears rolling down his face since he knew what would happen next.

"You're still yelling at me!" Roswald took out his gun and fired it at him.

The guard suddenly fell to the ground and laid there completely still.

"That's what that stupid commoner gets for treating us like that, right Daddy?" Shalulia walked over and spat on the guards body.

"Of course sweet heart." Roswald hugged Shalulia.

"Daddy I still want a giant." Shalulia mumbled as she stopped hugging him.

"I'll get you one next year," Roswald sighed.

"Really?" Shalulia had an excited look on her face.

"Yes, as long as you train this one really well ok?" Roswald looked down at his daughter.

"Of course and then next year I can play with them both." Shalulia had sparkly eyes as she pictured the scene in her mind.

"That's my little girl." Roswald smiled as he patted her head.

* * *

**Authors Note Time ;)**

**Hello again sorry I didn't do an update last week but the good news is I passed all my tests, yippee ;). Anyway I'm sorry this was a short chapter but this week I was also really busy with Final studying (Ugh more tests).**

**Anyway I apologize if any of the characters were OOC. I tried to get Roswald's and Shalulia's personality down as best as I could. Also I'm sorry you didn't get to see much of Luffy or the sisters this chapter -bows-. **

**Devlin Dracul: Yes, yes they are. Thank you so much for understanding -sniffles- and also for praying for me, you're just so amazing. Anyway I'm glad you thought I got the characters personalties down pretty well so far and until next time ;).**

**Thank you Eternal-DreamWriter, Dark D Phoenix, contigoallday, Son of Whitebeard, Devlin Dracul, and OnePieceFan2 for reviewing. Thank you BeASlumberingDragon, OnePieceFan2, and Sommer3Butter for favoriting. Thank you Jukka, OnePieceFan2, Sommer3Butter, Turtleboyz, ****Waynez0rz, kimikomsy, realityfromfiction, and shadarfox for following. Last but not least thank you my 2,007 viewers. **

**Please review and goodbye until next time ;).**


	8. What's going on with Grandpa?

"Do you think the boy is going to be ok?" Sandersonia muttered as she was trying to look out their cell.

"Why does it matter?" Hancock looked back up from her seastone bracelets, that were generously 'given' to her.

"Well he was hurt pretty bad so I was just wondering," Sandersonia mumbled.

"I still don't see why it would matter." Hancock puffed out her cheeks while turning her head away from her.

Sandersonia was about to say something else when suddenly they heard a click as the door opened. She backed up as she tried to avoid getting hit.

"Take care of him." A personal guard of Saint Roswald called Perry grumbled as he threw Luffy in front of them.

Sandersonia nodded as Perry continued to grumble as he left the room.

"So how is he?" Marigold had apparently woken up from her little nap after their little visit had happened.

"He doesn't look good." Sandersonia felt his forehead and immediately withdrew her hand.

"You ok?" Marigold muttered in concern as she watched Sandersonia's reaction.

"Yeah but he's burning up," Sandersonia replied back.

"Have you checked his brand?" Marigold crawled towards her sister and the boy to try and help.

"No not yet but I'm going to right now." Sandersonia muttered as she uncovered the wrappings that she had put on him earlier. She suddenly gasped as she saw his wound was starting to look worse and it looked like it was starting to get an infection.

"That isn't good he needs professional medical attention." Marigold said as she was looking over Luffy as well.

"What will happen if he doesn't get help?" Sandersonia asked while she looked up at Marigold.

"The infection will most likely get worse and he'll die." Marigold looked into her sisters eyes as she told her.

"He's hurt please help him!" Sandersonia shook her head in denial about the little boy dying as she hoped someone would hear her shouts and come to help.

"They're not going to come." Hancock mumbled out as she looked over at them with concern and a little bit of sorrow in her eyes even though she quickly hid it.

Sandersonia didn't seem to be listening though as she kept on shouting for help.

"Sister it's time to stop." Marigold muttered about after five minutes of her sister's shouts for help began.

Sandersonia didn't stop though, and just as Marigold was going to try and stop her their cell door suddenly opened up.

"What are you girls yapping on about?" Perry shouted as he walked into thier cell.

"Please help him." Sandersonia pushed Luffy towards him a bit.

"Why should I?" Perry grumbled as he stared down at all the brats.

"Because he could die if you don't!" Sandersonia shouted as she started to get upset that he didn't seem to care that somebody was dying.

"So?" Perry had an uncaring look on his face as he started turning around getting ready to leave.

Suprisingly it was Hancock who spoke up next. "He's also a new slave that is Saint Roswald's daughter's first slave, so I wouldn't imagine they would be to happy if he died before they could play with him."

"What?" Perry turned back around.

"You heard me." Hancock scoffed as she gave the idiot guard an annoyed glance.

"Don't give me that kind of attitude little girl." Perry growled back as he leaned down and grabbed onto Luffy roughly and started walking out the cell.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Sandersonia said as she watched their cell door slam shut.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Marigold replied.

* * *

Perry continued to walk through the halls grumbling to himself about how he was a guard that was hired to protect one of the great saints not babysitting little brats. He finally came to a halt in front of a room that had no door. Inside the room looked like a unicorn threw up in it, in other words every mans nightmare and every little girls dream. The room was covered in pink from top to bottom, literally even the medical equipment was pink. I mean come on who the heck does that? Then don't even get started on the sparkles and bedazzling on the wall. Then as the star decoration of the room, there was a gigantic poster of Shalulia hugging an ugly stuffed pink unicorn tightly.

Perry shook his head in disgust as he continued to walk into the room.

"Hello do you need help?" A doctor named Fully, who was in pink scrubs came up to him.

"Yes can you please help this little brat?" Perry brought up Luffy to Fully's eye level.

"I have to get Saint Roswald's permission to check him over." Fully replied as he went over his desk to grab a Den Den Mushi that was also covered in pink and bedazzled with all types of jewels.

Perry watched as the doctor seemed to get more annoyed as he continued to talk over the phone.

Fully hung up the Den Den Mushi after about five minutes of talking.

"So do you have permission?"

"Saint Roswald wants to personally come down here to see the slave before I start with any examination."

"Ok." Perry put Luffy down onto the pink bed as he started to walk around the room looking at every horrid little detail. "So did you decorate the room?"

"No that was Saint Shalulia's 'suggestion'." Fully muttered back.

"Ah that makes a lot more sense." Perry nodded his head. He was about to ask another question when somebody suddenly came into the room.

"Where's the slave?" Roswald asked with a serious expression on his face.

"He's right there." Fully pointed to Luffy.

"Yeah he is." Perry nodded as he also pointed in Luffy's direction.

"Who are you?' Roswald muttered looking confused.

"Oh I'm Perry Sir, it's an honor to meet you." Perry bowed down.

"I don't care who you are, get out now!" Roswald shouted furious.

"Yes Sir." Perry saluted as he rushed out of the room.

"So what's wrong with him?" Roswald asked as he walked towards the bed.

"I thought you wanted me to wait for you to start the examination?" Fully looked confused as he walked towards Luffy.

"No I wanted you to wait for me to start any treatments!" Roswald yelled, mad that the doctor hadn't listened to him.

"I'm so sorry please forgive me." Fully bowed in his direction.

"Just do the examination already." Roswald growled out as he watched the doctor get up and start looking over Luffy.

"He has a really high fever and is starting to get an infection in his brand mark, since the flesh hasn't had time to heal yet." Fully told him as he stuck a thermometer into Luffy's mouth.

"So he'll be fine right?" Roswald looked like he didn't understand a word or just wasn't listening.

"Most likely yes, since we caught the infection before it got bad but open wounds are a funny thing, one minute a person can be fine and then the next you're bringing them to a morgue." Fully said while he took the thermometer out of Luffy's mouth and saw it read one hundred and five degrees fahrenheit.

"This is my daughter's birthday gift so you better not let it die on the first day she gets it!" Roswald snapped at the doctor as he left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile off in another part in the world.

"Where are they?" Garp shouted as he crushed one of his rice crackers.

"I'm sorry Vice Admiral Garp, but we lost track of them." A marine shouted as he saluted Garp.

"Well find them then!" Garp shouted out.

"Yes Sir." The marine shouted while he saluted him again and then ran off into another direction on the ship.

Garp clenched his fists in frustration as he decided it would be a good idea to pick up a cannonball and throw it at something to release his anger. Dang it this was all his fault! Why didn't he just listen to Makino and Woop Slap that day? Now his only blood related grandson in the whole entire world was missing and he was pretty sure he wasn't ever going to get another one. Honestly he didn't know how Luffy happened in the first place either? Hmm that was a good question. Anyway that isn't the point his grandson was missing and he barely had any leads onto where he could be.

"Sir can you please not throw cannonballs at the new recruits." One of his higher ranking officers on the boat came up to him just as he threw another cannonball which sailed right past another marine.

"Why? It's a good training lesson in learning how to dodge quick." Garp replied back as he grabbed another cannonball and threw it at an unsuspecting cook. Sadly the cook had just come out to take a break from cooking.

"Is he ok?" The officer asked with a glance at Garp.

"Eh he'll be fine." Garp shrugged as he turned around for another cannonball. "Now what are you standing here for, didn't I give everyone a job to do earlier?"

""Sir yes Sir." He shouted back as he ran off.

Garp continued to think about what happened to his dear grandson and what happened after his disappearance.

* * *

_**Flashback - About a month ago**_

_Garp continued to munch on some donuts in the Partys Bar._

_"Garp don't you think you should check up on Luffy now?" __Makino asked while looking at him and wiping the bar down._

_"Hmmm Luffy?" Garp choked out while accidentally spitting out food all over the bar._

_"Yeah its been awhile since you started the training," __Makino replied._

_"How long have I been here anyway?" Garp mumbled as he looked at all the dirty plates in the back as well as the ones next to him._

_"Eight hours." Makino grabbed some more dishes off the table and put them in the sink._

_"What eight hours already?" Garp stated in disbelief as he gulped down another donut._

_"Yeah, actually it's probably been almost nine." Makino started washing the dishes to ease her nerves as she felt something was wrong._

_"I'll be right back Makino." Garp replied as he stood up while leaving his plate of donuts on the bar top. He ran out of the bar as he couldn't help but feel a queasy feeling in his stomach that told him something was wrong._

_"Hey Garp is Luffy done training yet?" One of the villagers waved to him._

_Garp ignored the villager as he continued to run through the small village looking to see if Luffy had landed yet._

_"Have any of you seen Luffy or any balloons yet?" Garp asked a small group of villagers that were gossiping about something._

_"No isn't Luffy supposed to be training with you?" One of the women asked while starting to look concerned._

_"He is." Garp growled out as he turned around and left, upset that they didn't know anything yet either. Darn it, those balloons probably didn't even have eight hours of air left in them when he started Luffy's training. Luffy should have come down now unless something went wrong. No nothing was wrong, Luffy must have gotten lost or hurt himself again. Maybe he should go ask the Dadan bandits if they could search the forest for him?_

_Just as Garp was about to head down to the forest he felt a tug on his leg._

_"What is it?" Garp snapped out irritably as he stared down at the little kid that was bugging him. The kid looked to be about a couple years older than Luffy __with blonde hair and hazel eyes. _

_"I saw some balloons earlier Mister." The kid stated as she looked up at Garp with fear in her eyes._

_"Where?" Garp rushed out as he looked down at the little brat._

_"At the beach where Momma took me earlier to go play." She replied just as her mother came up and grabbed her._

_"Garp what do you need?" The mother asked as she put her daughter behind her._

_"Nothing now, thanks brat." Garp yelled as he ran down to the beach._

_Garp didn't even bother being subtle as he used Soru to arrive there right away. He looked around as he decided to look near the edge of the beach where things usually wash up. Something caught his eye as he walked over there. It looked like a bunch of colors jumbled together with some strings floating about. He leaned down to get a better look at it in the dark and just as he feared it appeared to be the balloons he used for Luffy's training earlier. _

_Garp started to panic as he __thought about how his dear grandson was possibly drowning right now. He hurriedly grabbed all the pile of the deflated/popped balloons in his hands and yanked on them hoping Luffy was still tied to them and he hadn't been in the water for to long. All he pulled out though was algae and a tree branch. Honestly Garp didn't know whether he was happy that he didn't pull out the dead body of his grandson or if he was upset that he still hadn't found Luffy._

_He started to think about why Luffy wasn't still tied to the balloons until he realized that Luffy could still be drowning so he suddenly jumped into the water to go start searching for him._

**_Flashback - End_**

* * *

Garp remembered the panic he felt as he was searching and the time kept ticking on as his search results produced absolutely nothing. He was in the water for hours, even though he kept having to go back up for breath every couple of minutes. Then he remembered what happened when he finally came out of the water.

* * *

_**Flashback- A couple hours after the last flashback**_

_Garp gasped for air as he stuck his head out of the water again so he could breathe and take a quick break. Just as he was about to go back under someone called his name. He looked in the direction at where he thought he heard the voice and saw Woop Slap on the beach. _

_Garp decided to talk to him as he started to swim back to the beach._

_"Garp!" Woop Slap shouted as he looked furious._

_"Yes?" Garp walked out of the sea with __water dripping off of him__ as he was soaking wet._

_"Where's Luffy?" Woop Slap asked him with a accusing look on his face._

_"I don't know." Garp sight as he knew he wasn't going to be able to lie to him._

_"You don't know?" Woop Slap gritted out. "You don't know!" _

_Garp shook his head no as he looked down with some water dripping down his cheeks. If you asked Garp he would say it was from the sea but if you ask anybody else Garp was starting to cry._

_"You said everything would be alright Garp but how could everything be alright when Luffy's missing?" __Woop Slap yelled as he looked like he was ready to punch Garp._

_"I'm going to find him." Garp mumbled back as he clenched his fists. _

_"You better as you're not allowed back in my village until you find him." Woop Slap replied back with a bitter look on his face as he started to turn around and leave._

_"I'll find him!" Garp shouted back as he got out his Den Den Mushi to call for help._

**_Flashback - End_**

* * *

Garp still had that horrific day etched into his memory and he was sure he would never forget it.

"We found another lead." Bogart said as he came up to him.

Garp nodded as he clenched down the object that was in his hands.

"We'll find him Garp." Bogart nodded as he handed him another report.

"Yes we will and whoever took him is going to pay." Garp mumbled out as he grabbed the report and opened his hands to stare down at the part of a flag is his hands that had a WE on it with the other part of it missing.

* * *

**Authors note time ;).**

**Hello nice to see you all again. Anyway now firsts thing first there's not going to be a chapter next week since I'll be to busy with Finals and projects. Now good news it's almost summer yay. School ends on the 19th for me so I'll have more time to write and I'll give you guys two extra chapters during the summer for the ones I missed. Also I finally realized something some of you aren't getting this chapter on Monday are you? Because of different time zones so I apologize to you guys so yeah sorry -bows-. Anyway yippee I finally got Garp in ****there and I'm so sorry it took so long to get his reaction -bows again-. Sorry I didn't have Dragon's reaction yet but I can't find a good spot to place it yet sorry again -bows for the third time-.**

**Now my poll is still up and also I should have said this the other chapters but if you're a guest just tell me what you want my update day to be. Now please only vote once to make it fair to everybody as guests can review on any of the chapters and I wouldn't know the difference. But I believe that all of you are truthful and awesome so I have nothing to worry about ;). But yep that'll end on May 20th 2015 and if it's a tie I'll just put those ones up that tied in a separate poll for probably a week or so and then that'll be my new update day.**

**Guest: Aww thank you so much for your kind words it means a lot to me. And thank you for taking your time to review and tell me what you ****think and I'm glad you enjoyed it so far.**

**Devlin Dracul: Thank you so much and yeah the World Nobles are complete jerks. Also I hope you did great on your tests as well even though i'm sure you did ;).**

**Now thank you OnePieceFan2, Devlin Dracul, Guest, and Cole D. soul for ****reviewing. Thank you Trevor12100 and monkey121luffy for favoriting. Thank you Cole D. soul, Jenny Lindwall, Monkeysloveapples, girlsofmanyhandshakes, and monkey121luffy. Last but not least thank you my 2,581 viewers.**

**Now please review and goodbye until next time ;).**


End file.
